A Girl With A Short Skirt And A Long Jacket
by Ragingstillness
Summary: Blueshipping fluff feat. Mokuba. Japanese names. Hopefully this makes you laugh. Another birthday present for a friend. Kudos to the people who know where the title is from.


Summary: Blueshipping fluff feat. Mokuba. Japanese names. Hopefully this makes you laugh. Another birthday present for a friend. Kudos to the people who know where the title is from.

A Girl With A Short Skirt And A Long Jacket

This was the second night Kisara had stayed over. Mokuba cackled inwardly as he hopped down the steps from the bedrooms to the kitchen. Group projects were beautiful things. Usually such projects ended with one of two extremes: Seto would claim to be too busy and force the partner to do the work or the partner would slack and Seto would have to pick up the slack. Being the selfish yet reliable person his brother was, the latter happened a whole lot more often.

In this instance, however, Seto had immediately sized up Kisara as neither a slacker or a weakling which led to a couple of conversations which led to her accomplishing the momentous feat of gaining Seto's respect which led to reluctant permission to visit his home. The project was worth a huge portion of their grade, an education practice Seto despised so strongly he had a well-developed argument on the tip of his tongue for anyone who dared contest his opinion.

The erstwhile teenage partners had been in the middle of a particularly exciting rush of research and before anyone realized it the time was 22:00. Mokuba remembered exactly the small squeaking noise she'd made when she glanced at the digital clock in the corner of the computer screen. Seto instantly met her eyes and realized how late it was.

Mokuba had expected his brother to offer to drive her home but to his apparent astonishment, Seto had offered her to stay the night if her parents allowed it. Her cheeks had flushed a little but she flipped open her phone with a click and went through the process of asking her parents for permission. They'd asked to talk to Seto who took the phone and answered their questions professionally.

Neither Mokuba nor Kisara could hear the other half of the conversation, but it was unmistakable what had ben said when Seto's mouth dropped open a little and his ears turned scarlet. Kisara giggled and Mokuba burst into peals of laughter at Seto's silence then his curt, "no." He'd handed the phone back to Kisara and she said goodbye.

When she hung up there was an awkward silence then Kisara leaned her cheek on her hand and gave Seto a minuscule smile.

"He asked if you'd sleep with me, right?"

Seto started and turned his face away, lips pursed.

"Yeah, he did."

Another silence. Kisara's lips curled up and before anyone knew what had occurred both the snow-haired girl and the brunette CEO were rolling on the floor laughing. Work had continued for the next couple of hours then Kisara had found a guest room to her liking and slept.

Eating breakfast as a group of three was unreal for Mokuba who was so used to the long wood table being sparsely populated by two and sometimes one. And when Kisara and Seto passed pancake toppings back and forth Mokuba couldn't help but imagine he was sitting with the parents he'd barely known.

Kisara came back a couple nights later and once again stayed over. It was a Saturday and the house was barely awake, hovering on the static-filled in-between of sleep and waking. Mokuba had an early meet up with a couple friends so he was leaving before Seto was even downstairs. As he grabbed a lunch from the refrigerator and looked back into the house he couldn't help but whisper, "bye, Mom and Dad."

Kisara reached out and turned the knob on the shower to off, careful to move fast enough to avoid a temperature change to cold. She stepped out onto the cerulean tile and wrapped herself in a large towel of the same color. The room beyond was not the one she'd slept in.

The first night she'd stayed over at Château Kaiba she hadn't taken a shower until the next afternoon in her own house but that was a terrible decision. When she pulled on Seto's sleeve before he left her room last night, she inquired about a shower. He graciously offered the one attached to his personal suite, saying it had the best soap.

With any other guy, especially a teenage guy, Kisara would have seen the act as strangely perverse but in their acquaintance from small intelligent conversations that led to some sort of friendship and then this project, she knew Seto never lied unless he had to. If Seto Kaiba says his bathroom has the best soap, it does, and that's the only reason you can use it.

His room was shocking small. For a man with so much money, Kisara had imagined a huge king size bed and riches worthy of the hoard of The Dragon Prince. However, there was just a simple bed with cobalt sheets and a closet off to the left, near the door. A dresser sat off to the right and, to her great amusement there was also a large Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie sitting next to it, approximately the same size as the dresser. And that was an underestimate.

When he pointed her to the room, he had mentioned not to touch it, and seeing her incredulity, blushed and mumbled, "don't judge me."

There was also a TV set into the wall across from the bed which was currently displaying a security view of the front door. Kisara sorted through the clothes she had brought with her and laid out on his bed and had just white underwear on when she noticed a girl with hair a shade lighter than Seto's standing outside the door, about to ring the bell. Squinting, Kisara recognized Anzu Mazaki and curled her lip.

Anzu was nice enough but she and the rest of what Seto titled the Geek Squad were always trying to be friends with Seto. Normally she wouldn't be upset by duch an innocent move but it was the manner of which they went about it. She didn't claim to know much about Seto Kaiba, but for how much the Geek Squad seemed to want to be friends with Seto, they made absolutely no effort to understand him, to learn his past and comprehend why he was who he was.

Kisara was very slow to judge as she believed in learning someone's past before feeling justified in hating their present. The blatant disregard for Seto's opinion admittedly rankled her a bit and she'd even heard the blonde and the brunette males of the group making rude sex jokes behind Seto's back.

Mazaki rang the bell and the sound bounced through the whole house. Seto was up in his office on another screen and he didn't even look up from what he was doing. One of the maids would eventually get it but Kisara suddenly had a much better, much sneakier idea. This wasn't the greatest of moves but at least it would be incredibly funny and Seto'd probably get a kick out of messing with Mazaki, at least after he stopped yelling. The reckless spirit had taken over Kisara and she couldn't turn back now.

Clad in a stapless bandeau and white panties, she strode over to Seto's closet and flung open the double doors. She thumbed through the expansive array of suit jackets and some casual clothing that would make him look sinfully attractive if he ever bothered to wear it until she found what she was looking for. Kisara reverently pulled the hanger out and with a flourish removed Seto's infamous white coat.

She swung it over her shoulders, and even Seto's slender frame couldn't keep the vest section from crossing over her chest easily. By some magic only Seto would know, the hip spikes stayed in the garment even having hung in a closet. Her plan forming mischievously in her head as she moved, Kisara walked down to the front door.

Mazaki was about to knock and had her hand poised in mid-air when Kisara flung the door open and greeted her, her underwear covered completely by Seto's coat to the point where she looked to be wearing nothing else.

Mazaki's face was so worth it. Kisara's shameless attitude had struck her dumb and the poor girl's face grew redder and redder as her eyes combed Kisara's body rapidly, recognizing the coat without fail and being rendered incapable of speech. Small gasps were the only noise. This went on for at least half a minute so Kisara narrowed her eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"See something you like?"

Mazaki sputtered then wrangled her tongue into a more comfortable state. "No, I mean, you-what? Did you, uh," she gestured to Kisara's unclothed state. Kisara gave no response which seemed to be enough for Mazaki.

"S-sorry for interrupting-"she stammered.

"-Did you have a question?" Kisara asked.

"Oh yeah, I was looking for Kaiba."

Mazaki grew more red, obviously seeing Seto in a light she'd never seen before. Kisara leaned back into the house, making sure the coat moved a little but still didn't show any clothing, just more skin.

"Seto, honey? Someone is here to talk to you," she called, knowing full well that Seto was upstairs and couldn't hear her. There was no response. She shrugged at Mazaki who looked pointedly at her sun kissed bare shoulders.

"I can talk to him later, it wasn't anything important."

The girl turned on her heel and hurried away, looking fit to burst. Kisara waved.

"See you at school!"

A hand suddenly shot out from behind her, wrapping around her waist and pulling her back inside while its twin slammed the door closed.

"Having fun?"

Seto's deep voice growled into her ear. She shivered and turned around slowly. He looked infuriated, a shadow cast deep over his gorgeous eyes and teeth clenched. However, turning around seemed to be a mistake as he took several steps back and smacked his hand over his eyes. She then realized what she was wearing and went to apologize while he wasn't looking at her.

"I am so sorry I just thought it would be funny, I mean, I don't really care for Mazaki and the opportunity was there and I'm so sorry, I've abused your hospitality, haven't I?"

She hung her head. Seto sighed.

"Yes, you have."

There was a silence and Kisara feared she may cry.

"But I will admit it was very funny."

She looked up. Seto still had his hand over his eyes but his lips had pulled up into a grin, something she'd never seen him do ever. Teeth showing and everything, Seto Kaiba was truly smiling. She had never seen something so amazing before and felt blessed that he'd grant her such a liberty. Suddenly he lowered his hand from his glowing eyes, the addition making Kisara almost swoon, and held out his hand.

"Give me back my jacket."

He was still smiling so Kisara felt able to take just one more risk.

"Come and get it," she teased then took off running through the house. She heard him laugh once then heavy footsteps came rushing after her.

The next Monday at Domino High, Seto approached Anzu as the day was ending with a sigh. She saw him coming and her face caught fire. Her fingers skittered over the clasp on her bag angrily. Seto sighed. It was worse than he thought. He laid a hand on her desk and made to speak but she cut him off.

"Seto Kaiba I don't believe you!" She whisper-yelled. "Just because you've got money and power doesn't mean you can go sleeping with whomever you want! And poor innocent Kisara too! You need to leave her alone and never seen her again! I always knew you were a scoundrel but at least I didn't suspect you of being capable of such atrocity."

Anzu kept speaking but Kaiba had toned her out. He waited until she finished, chest heaving, to interject his opinion.

"Calm down, Mazaki."

"cALM DOW-"

"Yes, Mazaki, calm down. I didn't sleep with Kisara."

Anzu stopped and the red drained from her face.

"You didn't?"

She sounded like a small child, failing to understand why they couldn't eat a whole tub of ice cream. Seto scoffed.

"Of course I didn't, I'm young and rich, not stupid and horny."

Anzu scrutinized his face but seemed to find what she saw there to her satisfaction. She nodded once.

"Sorry, Kaiba."

He snorted. "That's fine, she did quite a convincing job. It was just a joke."

Anzu laughed awkwardly. She then gave him a nod and stood to leave, assured as to Seto and Kisara's relationship. As Seto stood outside, watching the sun sink while he mounted his motorcycle, he smirked at Anzu's reaction. Nothing had happened. Yet he had to admit, though, that after a long chase through the house that left them both out of breath, Kisara's lips had tasted delicious.


End file.
